dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Fan Bing Bing
Perfil thumb|250px|Fan Bing Bing *'Nombre:' 范冰冰 / Fan Bing Bing *'También conocida como:' 冰冰 (Bing Bing) / 宝宝 (Bao Bao) *'Profesión:' Actriz, Cantante y Productora *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Shandong, China *'Estatura:' 168cm *'Peso:' 52Kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Gallo *'Familia:' Padre, madre y hermano menor (Fan Cheng Cheng) *'Relación sentimental:' Li Chen (Actor) *'Agencia:' FBB Studio (Fan Bing Bing Studio) Dramas 'Como actriz' *The Legend of Ba Qing (Jiangsu TV, 2018) *Diors Man 4 (2015) *The Empress of China (Hunan TV, 2014) *The Last Night of Madam Chin (CCTV, 2009) *Ren Jian Qing Yuan (2008) *The Legend and the Hero 2 (2008, estrella invitada) *Rouge Snow (2008) *Da Tang Fu Rong Yuan (CCTV, 2007) *Qin Shi Huang, The First Emperor (CCTV, 2007) *The Legend and the Hero (2007) *Geng Zi Feng Yun (TVB, 2006) *A Beautiful New World (2006) *Library (2006) *Eight Heroes (2005) *The Proud Twins (2005) *Ming Bu Zhen Guan Dong (2004) *The Legend of the Treasure Basin (2004) *Heroic Legend (2003) *Young Justice Bao II (2001) *Da Mo Zu Shi (2000) *Legend of Dagger Li (1999) *Princess Returning Pearl II (1999) *Princess Returning Pearl (1997) 'Como productora' *Rouge Snow (2008) Temas para Dramas *''胭脂 (Yan Zhi; Rouge)'' tema para Rouge Snow (2008) *''花之魅 (Hua Zhi Mei; Flower's Appeal)'' tema para Da Tang Fu Rong Yuan (2007) *''遥远的恋爱 (Yao Yuan De Lian Ai; Distant Romance)'' tema para A Beautiful New World (2006) Películas *Sky Hunter (2017) *In a Lovely Place (2017) *Meg (2017) *The Most Beautiful Performance 2016 (2016) *I Am Not Madame Bovary (2016) *L.O.R.D (Legend of Ravaging Dynasties) (2016) *Lady in the Portrait (2016) *The Moon and the Sun (2016) *League of Gods (2016) *Skiptrace (2016) *Lady of the Dynasty (2015) *Ever Since We Love (2015) *X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) *The White Haired Witch of Lunar Kingdom (2014) *One Night Surprise (2013) *Iron Man 3 (2013) *Lost in Thailand (2012) *Double Exposure (2012) *Beginning of the Great Revival (2011) *My Way (2011) *Shaolin (2011) *Stretch (2011) *Sacrifice (2010) *Buddha Mountain (2010) *Chongqing Blues (2010) *East Wind Rain (2010) *Future X-Cops (2010) *Bodyguards and Assassins (2009) *Wheat (2009) *Sophie's Revenge (2009) *Shinjuku Incident (2009) *The Founding of a Republic (2009) *Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf (2009) *Home Run (2008) *Desires of the Heart (2008) *Kung Fu Hip Hop (2008) *Call for Love (2007) *Contract Lover (2007) *Crossed Lines (2007) *Flash Point (2007) *Love to be Found in Newhere (2007) *Sweet Revenge (2007) *The Matrimony (2007) *Lost in Beijing (2007) *A Battle of Wits (2006) *A Chinese Tall Story (2005) *Twins Effect 2 (2004) *Cell Phone (2003) *Fall in Love at First Sight (2002) *Reunion (2002) *The Lion Roars (2002) Reconocimientos *'2017 China Film Directors' Guild Awards:' Mejor Actriz (I Am Not Madame Bovary) *'2017 Golden Rooster Awards:' Mejor Actriz (I Am Not Madame Bovary) *'2017 Asian Film Awards:' Mejor Actriz (I Am Not Madame Bovary) *'2016 Zinemaldia. Festival de San Sebastián:' Concha de Plata a la Mejor Actriz (I Am Not Madame Bovary ) *'2016 Golden Screen Awards:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto (Skiptrace) *'2015 Reality Show Star Power List:' Mejor Estrella de Reality Shows - Puesto #43 *'2015 Movie Star Power List:' Mejor Estrella de Película - Puesto #35 *'2015 TV Star Power List:' Mejor Estrella de Televisión - Puesto #3 *'2015 iQIYI Festival:' Actriz del Año *'2015 TV Drama Awards:' Mejor Actriz *'2015 TV Drama Awards:' Mejor Figura *'2013 Music Pioneer Chart Awards:' Dueto Favorito (junto con Aarif Rahman) *'2013 China International Film Festival London:' Premio al Artista Más Influyente *'2013 China International Film Festival London:' Mejor Canción de Película (One Night Surprise junto con Aarif Rahman) *'2013 9th Hua Ding Awards:' Mejor Actriz (Double Exposure) *'2012 LeTV Awards:' Mejor Actriz *'2012 QQ Entertainment Awards:' Artista de Bienestar Público *'2012 QQ Entertainment Awards:' Mejor Actriz de Película *'2011 Beijing Student Film Festival:' Premio del Jurado - Mejor Actriz (Buddha Mountain) *'2010 4th Hua Ding Awards:' Estrella Favorita de Televisión *'2010 Sina Web Festival:' Mejor Actriz de Película *'2009 QQ Entertainment Awards:' Actriz Mejor Destacada de Película *'2009 Golden Phoenix Awards:' Estrella Femenina *'2008 First Youth Film Festival:' Actriz Favorita *'2007 BQ Celebrity Score Awards:' Actriz Más Influyente del Cine *'2007 Sina Web Festival:' Mejor Artista a la Moda *'2007 QQ Entertainment Awards:' Mejor Actriz de Película (Internacional) *'2007 44th Golden Horse Awards:' Mejor Actriz de Reparto (The Matrimony) *'2006 China Original Music Chart:' Mejor Nueva Cantante *'2006 QQ Entertainment Awards:' Mejor Actriz de Película (Internacional) *'2004 China Fashion Awards:' Mejor Actriz *'2004 Chinese Film Media Awards:' Actriz Favorita (Internacional) *'2004 Hundred Flowers Awards' Mejor Actriz (Cell Phone) Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Shanghai Xie Jin Heng Tong Star School (上海谢晋恒通明星学校) **Shanghai Theatre Academy *'Especialidad:' Baile, piano, flauta, natación y patinaje sobre hielo *'Idiomas:' Mandarín, Inglés y dialecto Shandong *'Religión:' Budista *'Etnia:' Han *Tiene su propia compañía (范冰冰工作室). *Asistió a la entrega de El Oscar en 2013. *Está en el TOP de las 100 mujeres mas hermosas del mundo (2013) Ver y en 2014 está en el puesto 66. Ver. *Ha encabezado por tres años consecutivos, desde el 2013, la lista de las celebridades más cotizadas e influyentes de China que elabora la versión en mandarín de la revista Forbes. Sin contar que entre 2006 y 2012 siempre estuvo en el top 10 de este mismo listado. *En 2018 Fan Bing Bing fue acusada por evasión de impuestos. Se reveló despúes, a través de medios como Xinhua News Agency y China Central Television que Fan Bing Bing fue multada con 890 millones de yuanes (aproximadamente $123 millones), que es cuatro veces la cantidad de sus impuestos evadidos originales, por impuestos de multas, impuestos adicionales y otras diversas penalizaciones. La oficina de impuestos de Jiangsu tomó en consideración que esta era la primera vez que la atrapaban evadiendo y que nunca la han castigado por no pagar impuestos en el pasado al decidir no otorgarle un castigo penal. **El 3 de octubre de 2018, Fan Bing Bing publicó una carta de disculpa en su cuenta de Weibo, cuatro meses después de que fuera sospechosa de evasión de impuestos. Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial *Baike Baidu *Sina Entertainment *HanCinema *Sina Blog *Weibo Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Facebook Galería Fan Bing Bing01.jpg Fan Bing Bing02.jpg Fan Bing Bing03.jpg Fan Bing Bing04.jpg Fan Bing Bing05.jpg Fan Bing Bing06.jpeg Fan Bing Bing07.jpg Fan Bing Bing08.jpg Categoría:FBB Studio Categoría:CActriz Categoría:CCantante Categoría:CProductor